


О хождении в тумане и невозможных вещах

by Elbbircs



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Best Friends, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Memory Loss, Translation, Перевод
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbbircs/pseuds/Elbbircs
Summary: Ее все время спрашивают, где она была. Раз за разом Донна отвечает «нигде», и ей кажется, что легче выбить это у себя на лбу, чем повторить еще хоть раз.





	О хождении в тумане и невозможных вещах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Walking Through Dust, and Impossible Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151625) by [thirty2flavors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirty2flavors/pseuds/thirty2flavors). 



> Фанфик написан до выхода спецвыпуска «Конец времени» (2009/2010)

У Донны Ноубл нет сомнений: стоило ей отвернуться, мир сошел с ума.

Друзья только и говорят, что о «планетах в небе», и эта глупая шутка слишком затянулась. Дедушка все время грустит: он никогда не был таким печальным. Или был? Донна не уверена. Но самое странное, и это главный признак всеобщего помешательства, мать с ней мила и говорит приятные вещи абсолютно без повода.

Ее все время спрашивают, где она была. Раз за разом Донна отвечает «нигде», и ей кажется, что легче выбить это у себя на лбу, чем повторить еще хоть раз. Она все так же работает, ест, спит и смотрит телевизор. И что с того, что ей сложно вспомнить детали, что последние месяцы будто покрыты туманом?

— Нигде, — хмурится Донна. Больше ей нечего сказать. Что им всем от нее надо?

***

Однажды утром среди почты она находит письмо. На конверте написано «Донна Ноубл», но нет ни адреса, ни штампа, будто бы она знаменитость и простого имени достаточно. Она достает конверт из почтового ящика, и ей немного неспокойно. Обычно люди подписывают свои письма. Правда, то, что выпадает из конверта, и письмом-то не назовешь.

«Удачи! — Донна с трудом разбирает буквы — кто-то явно отвык писать от руки. — И будь великолепной!»

К записке приложен лотерейный билет. Донна порывается выбросить его (это явно какой-то псих, кто еще до такого додумается?), но дедушка просит этого не делать. Он так подавлен в последнее время, что Донна не может ему отказать.

***

Ее билет выигрывает джекпот.

Эта история во всех новостях. Донна проводит полмесяца в ожидании, что кто-то придет и потребует половину выигрыша, сбивчиво объясняя, мол, подарок-подарком, а победы в планах не было.

Но никто не приходит.

***

Когда деньги больше не проблема, появляются другие, например: что дальше?

Она бросает работу, просто перестает туда ходить — мысль об увольнении ей и в голову не приходит, — а потом съезжает в отдельную квартиру. Она решает купить машину и не успокаивается, пока не находит особый оттенок синего. Она обустраивает дедушку с комфортом и помогает маме. Она водит подружек по магазинам и платит за них в баре. Она жертвует значительную сумму на борьбу с раком, который унес ее отца, и покупает дедушке лучший телескоп из тех, что может найти.

А потом стоит в своей пустой квартире, всматриваясь в темноту, и думает: «Что дальше, дальше-то что?» Ответ приходит из ниоткуда, будто что-то пытается достучаться до нее из глубин сознания. «Путешествуй, — почти слышит она. — Иди вперед и не останавливайся. Беги!»

И только в самолете она вспоминает, что ей некуда бежать.

И не от чего.

***

Два дня в Португалии — и языковой барьер падает.

Слова вовсе не кажутся незнакомыми, как будто это хорошо знакомый, но давно забытый язык, как будто краткое погружение в среду смыло все преграды на пути ее памяти. Хоть убей, она не понимает, в чем дело, но идет и покупает путеводитель со словарем, а затем отправляется исследовать местность.

— Наверно, вы очень талантливы, — на ломаном английском говорит ей портье.

Донне смешно. С каких это пор у нее есть таланты? Но в ответ она просто дает ему на чай и благодарит на португальском.

***

Две недели — и Донна дома. Мать звонит ей на третий день путешествия; она в панике, и Донне приходится ее успокаивать. Да, действительно, сорваться в Португалию, никому не сказав, было неблагоразумно.

Но зато так весело!

***

Вернувшись, Донна записывается на курсы португальского. Месяц спустя она может свободно общаться. Ее учитель озадачен, но Донна только пожимает плечами.

— Наверно, в прошлой жизни я была португалкой, — отвечает она, смеясь, хотя почему-то собственные слова не кажутся ей шуткой.

Следующий год она посвящает изучению языков. Французский, русский, испанский, итальянский, греческий, немецкий, китайский, японский — все они даются ей так же легко, как и португальский. Когда ее просят раскрыть секрет, она пожимает плечами и говорит:

— Видимо, я великолепна.

Она говорит это не всерьез. Понятно ведь, что она не такая.

***

Донна продолжает путешествовать, теперь уже по-настоящему. Она просто не может остановиться: меняет страны, переселяется из роскошных отелей в грязные хостелы, находит друзей и встречает завистников — не все в восторге от путешественницы, ставшей миллионером по воле случая.

Донну все устраивает. Она то заводит друзей на пару месяцев и путешествует с ними, то отправляется одна: едет куда глаза глядят и, сливаясь с толпой, бродит по улицам Бангкока или Минска, Мельбурна или Буэнос-Айреса. Иногда она вживается в роль в типичного туриста с камерой на шее, а иногда забывает о достопримечательностях и находит себе тихое семейное кафе.

Время от времени она звонит домой: пропускает мимо ушей бурчание матери и с удовольствием беседует с дедушкой. Он горд и рад за нее. Каждые пару месяцев она возвращается, чтобы раздать сувениры, посмотреть на звезды с дедушкой и рассказать ему о своих путешествиях. Он радуется, как дитя, и Донна начинает задумываться, не от него ли был тот конверт.

***

Ее телефон отлично ловит сигнал. Когда связь не прерывается даже в джунглях Амазонки, Донна решает для себя, что этот дешевый кусок пластика — лучшая из ее покупок.

Он невероятно — неправдоподобно — надежен.

***

Она выводит свое имя снова и снова, будто какой-то подросток. Потом опускает ручку, прислоняется головой к окну поезда и лениво прислушивается к разговору у себя спиной.

Говорят по-французски, но до Донны не сразу это доходит. В последнее время все языки будто слились в одно, превратились в мешанину звуков и букв, но ее неправдоподобно блестящий ум каким-то образом по-прежнему находит в этом хаосе значение и смысл.

Происходящее до сих пор очень ее удивляет. Может, ей стоит обследоваться? Но она не хочет ограничивать свою свободу.

Она бездумно водит ручкой по салфетке, глядя в окно и не обращая внимания на то, что пишет. Когда она наконец опускает взгляд, то видит, что ее подпись перекрыта перемежающимися кругами, овалами и волнистыми линиями. Это чем-то похоже на детальки детской игрушки.

От долгого взгляда на свои каракули у Донны начинает болеть голова, поэтому она комкает салфетку и выбрасывает ее вместе с коробкой от сока.

***

Донна видит сны.

Яркие, необычные сны. Она рассказывает о них дедушке и шутит, что ей нужно писать книги. Ей снится огонь и вода, свадьбы и библиотеки. Она слышит звуки музыки, которые развеиваются, стоит сну отступить. Она часто видит блондинку в синей куртке, доктора с кольцом на пальце, близнецов в костюмах и с дурацкой прической.

Поздновато для вымышленных друзей, но ей плевать.

***

Из Помпей она уезжает в тот же день.

Другие туристы осматривают руины с восторгом. Следы тел, превращенных в пыль, вызывают в них лишь отголосок грусти. Эти люди погибли так давно, что это сложно себе представить. Они значат не более, чем вымышленные персонажи из книг.

Но не для Донны. Она с легкостью представляет себе улицы, заполненные людьми: женщинами, детьми, отцами, семьями, как ее собственная, — такими же людьми, как туристы, стоящие рядом с ней. Наверно, это, как и ее сны, всего лишь игра воображения.

Ей неловко от того, что она столько плачет. К концу дня голова ее просто раскалывается.

***

Кардифф вызывает у нее... странные чувства.

Она не знает, хорошо это или плохо, но так или иначе, она все время начеку, а ее кожа будто наэлектризована.

Как-то вечером она неторопливо гуляет, когда кто-то проносится мимо нее и скрывается в переулке. Донна останавливается и смотрит вслед удаляющейся фигуре.

Секундой позже из-за угла появляется какая-то женщина. От быстрого бега ее темные волосы совсем растрепались. Она останавливается и оглядывается, тяжело дыша.

— Налево, — говорит Донна кивая в сторону переулка.

Женщина выпрямляется, а затем бросает на нее странный взгляд. Смутившись, Донна поворачивает голову, пытаясь заглянуть себе через плечо.

— Спасибо, — говорит женщина, и, прежде чем снова сорваться в бег, улыбается ей.

Донна прислушивается к звуку удаляющихся шагов и борется с желанием присоединиться к этой погоне.

***

Ее дедушка умирает, и Донна чувствует себя разбитой.

Теперь ей есть от чего бежать.

Тем же вечером она получает букет цветов и записку с соболезнованиями. Она внимательно рассматривает почерк. Донна готова поспорить, что уже видела его. Она вглядывается в записку, пока слова соболезнования не начинают расплываться, и впервые за эти годы по-настоящему верит, что не дедушка присылал ей тот билет.

Ей кажется странным, что подписи снова нет, кажутся странными цветы — таких она еще не видела. И она совершенно не может понять, как этот букет попал к ней в квартиру.

На следующий день Донна меняет все замки.

***

В киотской гостинице спринклеры выходят из строя.

Выглянув из номера, она видит толпу сонных людей, громко жалующихся на ночной потоп. Какой-то мужчина в конце коридора жестами направляет всех к лестницам и лифтам, тараторя что-то о технических неполадках, отличном дне для прогулок, сэкономленном времени на душ и о том, что потоп лучше пожара.

Кажется, он в курсе дела, так что Донна подходит к нему, принимает внушительную позу и твердым голосом спрашивает:

— Что здесь происходит?

Он оборачивается и будто столбенеет. У Донны появляется ощущение дежавю. Он молчит, так что она подходит ближе и тыкает в него пальцем.

— Постойте-ка... — медленно произносит она. Ее захлестывает ностальгией, как если бы она оказалась на старом чердаке и начала смахивать пыль со старых семейных фотографий: — Я вас знаю. Этим летом вы зажгли олимпийский огонь. Никто не понял, откуда вы взялись.

Она решает не добавлять, что еще он вылитый мужчина из ее снов. Это было бы слишком безумно.

Он смотрит на нее с удивлением и ужасом — на себя бы посмотрел, примятые мокрые волосы его тоже не красят, — но потом резко оживляется и отвечает:

— Да? Кажется, так и было.

Донна не сразу замечает, что он перешел на английский. Он оглядывается через плечо на спускающихся вниз постояльцев, потом снова смотрит на нее.

— Так. Где выход, вы знаете. Приятной прогулки! Погода сегодня просто отличная! — говорит он и тут же бросается к лестнице, только идет вверх, а не вниз.

Сдерживая гнев, Донна отправляется вслед за ним. Она и так промокла дальше некуда, так что потоп ей больше не страшен.

— И куда это вы, а? — окликает она его, стараясь не отставать.

— Хочу починить спринклеры, — отвечает он, не оборачиваясь. — Почему бы вам не уйти туда, где сухо?

— А пункт управления находится на крыше? Так я и поверила! — они проходят один пролет, затем другой. — Почему вы так хотели убрать всех из здания? Чем вы тут занимаетесь?

Он поворачивается, в его взгляде паника и раздражение:

— Я правда думаю, что вам следует выйти наружу.

Она фыркает:

— Ну уж нет. Я не оставлю вас здесь одного. Кто знает, что вы задумали?

Они продолжают подниматься, и она слышит его вздох:

— Говорю же вам, это ради вашего блага. Просто... уходите. Погуляйте, перекусите — что угодно, просто...

— Вы что, какой-то террорист?

— Террорист? — он оборачивается и бросает на ее озадаченный взгляд. — Зачем террористу эвакуировать все здание?

— А мне откуда знать! — злится Донна. — Но сейчас чуть что не так, дело в террористах...

— Или в пришельцах, — подумав, добавляет она.

Он замирает, дойдя до последнего пролета, и берется за ручку двери. Донна догоняет его, всего лишь слегка запыхавшись, упирается руками в бока и бросает на него ироничный взгляд.

— А дальше что? — спрашивает она. Пусть только попробует что-нибудь натворить!

Их взгляды встречаются, и она снова замечает панику на его лице.

— Пожалуйста, просто уходи. Тебе нужно уйти.

— А как же починка спринклеров?

Он молчит и смотрит на нее с мольбой. Часть ее хочет поддаться импульсу и сделать, как он просит, но другая часть — более сильная, доминирующая — не видит никаких причин для отступления. Так что она сама берется за ручку и распахивает дверь.

Она заходит в коридор, смотрит направо — ничего, налево — и...

Нет, дело не в террористах.

Это похоже на прорыв плотины: потоки воспоминаний, эмоций, лиц и мест сбивают ее с ног, ошеломляют и, боже, ей нужен аспирин. Она придавлена их объемом, тяжестью, но руки Доктора удерживают ее от падения.

— Донна? — зовет ее Доктор особым бесцветным тоном: она помнит, что так он скрывает свой страх.

Пришелец, стоящий в конце коридора, держит в руках что-то, в чем даже после долгого отсутствия практики, Донна с легкостью узнает оружие. Она выпрямляется и хватает Доктора за руку. Срываясь с места в противоположном от пришельца направлении, Донна поворачивается к Доктору, бросает на него грозный взгляд и говорит:

— О, да тебя убить мало!


End file.
